It's raining
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Sheriarty. Rating : M. pour Lemon. Possible Spoiler S03. Mais pourtant, une hypothèse lui semblait juste et la seule tolérable : Jim Moriarty est vivant.


Hey ! Il y a pas mal de nouveaux maintenant et pour la plupart, je ne dois rien évoquer du tout mais le fait est là : Dook is back.

-Oh mais on croyait que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

-Ahah. Ahahah. Ahahahahahha. I said it : I will be back.

Anyway, voici un oneshot et c'est un sheriarty. ( non, on veut du Johnlock nous ! La saison 3 c'est du johnlock pure ! ) Shhh. C'est un Sheriarty, point.

Disclamer : La série ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'oeuvre de Mycroft...Gatiss ( pardon, lapsus ) et de Satan Moffat, basée sur les textes de Sir Conan Doyle alias Sherlock-est-la-pire-chose-qui-me-sois-arrivé.

Rated : M

**°0OoO0°**

Did you miss me ?

_Did you miss me ? _

**Did you miss me ? **

Sherlock était de retour. Mycroft avait suspendu sa peine. Alors il était là, son sur fauteuil, ses longs doigts joints sous son menton. Il portait un bas de pyjama motif Prince de Galle, un tee shirt trop grand pour lui et son éternel chemise de nuit bleue marine. Son regard était posé là où se trouvait le siège de John. Il ne supportait pas de voir cet objet qui lui rappelait le temps où il vivait avec son blogger. Mais ce n'est pas ce fait qui obsédait Sherlock. Son esprit ne pouvait se détacher de Moriarty. _Moriarty._ Il ne pouvait pas être de retour. Les lois de la science était contre ce retour.

Il avait cependant envisagé d'autre hypothèses : ce pouvait être Moran – Sebastian de prénom s'il se souvenait bien – qui est le bras droit et le meilleur sniper qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer, qui s'était joué de l'Angleterre entière en prétendant le retour de son patron. Ce pouvait être plausible : il avait démanteler une grande majorité du réseau de Moriarty mais certaine personnes étaient passées à travers le filet et Moran en faisait partie. Il avait aussi envisagé une mauvaise blague d'un hacker professionnel qui n'avait rien trouver de mieux à faire, mais Sherlock le savait – il avait essayer : pirater les écrans de picadilly est une tache faramineuse que l'on ne peut réussir que si l'on à des connaissances et il doutait qu'un simple blagueur ait ces entrées. Mais pourtant, une hypothèse lui semblait juste et la seule tolérable : Jim Moriarty est vivant.

_Ce ne peut être que Jim. Jim. Shhh. Même une balle à blanc tue dans ces conditions. Shhh. Il ne peut pas être de retour. Non. Il ne peut pas. Mort. Il est mort. Shhh. Son sang à gicler. Son regard était vide. Il est mort. Shhhh. AaaaAAAaah. _

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux et bougeait les bras dans tout les sens. Il décroisa ses jambes dans un élan d'excitation puérile, bondi de son fauteuil et fit un tour sur lui même. Il finit par joindre ses main dans un bruit brut. Il mis en marche la bouilloire en tendant son bras et se saisit de manière aérienne de son violon. La valse qu'il avait composé pour le mariage de John et Mary résonnait entre les murs du 221b. Si Jim était vivant, si Jim avait survécu, il ne tarderait pas.

Les notes du violons résonnaient harmonieusement et ne fut troublées que par le cri strident de Mrs Hudson. Un rictus étira les lèvres du détective. Il changea alors de thème et se mit à jouer la marche funèbre dans les notes les plus graves que son violon puisse sortir. Il sentit une présence dans l'encadrement de la porte et arrêta son archet.

'' Bonjour Sherlock ''. La voix. C'était sa voix. Seulement, elle déraillait. Sherlock ne se retourna pas il appréhendait. '' Bonjour Jim '' répondit le criminel en imitant la voix du détective. Le bouclé finit par se retourné et posa délicatement son violon contre la bibliothèque. '' Tu aurais au moins pu t'habiller convenablement. Pour moi. '' continua-t-il de sa voix faussement enfantine.

Sherlock ne répondit toujours pas et alla s'asseoir dans son propre fauteuil. Moriarty se retourna dans le but de faire de même mais vit que le fauteuil qui lui faisait face n'était pas là, il regarda donc le détective mais ce dernier leva les épaules nonchalamment, laissant Jim se débrouiller. Un boucan envahit la pièce lorsque Moriarty tenta vainement de déplacer la table basse pour s'en servir de chaise. Une quinte de toux le prit et sur le mouchoir gris qu'il porta à sa bouche, quelques taches de sang perlèrent. Il les dissimula du mieux qu'il pu. Dans une pirouette dramatique, il s'assit finalement sur le bois, plaça ses coudes sur ses genoux et observa Sherlock. Il pencha la tête sur la droite, à la manière d'un chien qui ne comprend pas la situation.

''Comment Sherlock ? Comment ?'' finit-il par lâcher soutenant son regard.

'' Comment quoi ? '' aboya Sherlock, visiblement agacé.

''Tout doux mon grand. Ce n'était qu'une simple questi-

''Je t'ai vu te tirer une balle dans la tête. J'ai vu le sang couler. J'ai vu ton corps inerte et ton regard vide. Tu étais mort. Ce n'est pas possible. '' Sherlock disait cela plus pour lui même que pour faire avancer la discussion entre lui et Jim.

'' Et j'ét ais mort Sherly, je l'étais ! '' reprit le criminel avec une voix suraiguë et un sourire non dissimulé, '' Mais j'ai eu de la chance ! Une grande perte de sang, trois opération des cordes vocales, beaucoup de crème glacée et me revoilà !''

Sherlock ne répondit pas, et l'observa. Son costume était bon marché, usé et mal adapté à sa morphologie. Ce n'était pas la sien. Sa barbe n'était pas rasée avec soin, ses cheveux n'était pas coiffé. Il n'avait pas de quoi s'entretenir correctement. Il ne possédait aucune arme à feu ou blanche. Il n'était pas autorisé à en avoir. Et il y avait se relief au niveau de sa manche gauche, mais ce n'était pas une montre. Bracelet d'hôpital.

''Combien de temps ? '' demande-t-il, s'affaissant dans son fauteuil confortablement.

'' Un mois. ''

Moriarty ne chercha pas à éviter la question. On pouvait lire du regret et de la tristesse dans ces yeux. Il était resté dans le coma pendant deux ans mais il finit par se réveiller. Il avait perdu une grande partie de ses facultés et malgré les opérations, ses poumons ne tiendrait pas, le coup de feu les ayant carbonisé de l'intérieur.

'' Je suis désolé. '' Sherlock le pensait. Il était désolé pour lui-même d'avoir retrouvé sa Némésis et de la perdre aussi vite. Il n'avouerai jamais à quiconque qu'il se réjouissait de son retour mais la vérité est qu'il se voyait déjà être distrait par ses énigmes, ses meurtre et au moment où John disparaît, il trouvait que cela tombait à pic.

''Non !'' hurla l'autre, '' Tu ne l'es pas ! Tu ne dois pas l'être Sherly ! Pas toi ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Je voulais que tu me tues et non pas que tu sois désolé ! Je me suis raté la première fois, tu devais réussir la deuxième. C'était le plan.''

Moriarty c'était levé précipitamment et s'était placé devant le grand brun. Il lui criait dessus de toute ses forces, il déversait toutes sa rage. Quand il eu finit, il remarqua que l'autre le regardait, de manière insistante. Sherlock tendit alors sa main pour saisir celle de Jim et l'obligea à se mettre sur ses genoux. Et toujours sans le quitter des yeux, il vint placer ses main sur ses hanches.

'' Sherlock '' murmura Jim, de son accent irlandais prononcé.

''Un mois tu as dis ? Tu tousses déjà du sang, alors combien de temps exactement te reste-t-il avant que tu ne puisse plus rien faire sans être épuisé ?

'' Une semaine, deux avec un peu de chance. ''

Sherlock plaqua alors ses lèvres contre celles de Jim et celui-ci se recula brusquement. '' S'il te plait '' chuchota le détective. '' Pour moi. ''. Alors ils s'embrassèrent. Leur lèvres se mouvèrent dans une valse parfaite. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et s'aimèrent. Les mains de Sherlock vinrent déboutonner sa veste noir et la fit chuter au sol. Il fit de même avec sa chemise. Devant ce torse amaigri et pâle, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de l'embrasser. Jim gémit légèrement sous le contact chaud de la langue de son amant et plaça ses mains dans les boucles brunes.

Sherlock appréciait ses caresses dans ses cheveux, il avait toujours adoré ça. Il saisit Jim fortement par les hanches, se leva et le plaça dans le fauteuil. Le mourant se pencha en avant et fit glisser au sol la chemise de nuit de celui qui était agenouillé devant lui. Lui poussant délicatement les épaules, Moriarty fit s'allonger Sherlock sur le tapis et plaça ses jambes de part d'autre de son bassin. De son nez, il souleva le tee-shirt du bouclé et déposa de léger baiser sur son abdomen.

Il glisse son corps et atteint l'élastique du bas de pyjama qu'il retire avec les dents. Remontant à la bouche du détective, il sent leur érections respective se rencontrer et à se contact, il voit ses pupilles se dilater.

Jim, d'une main tremblant, enlève son pantalon, qui finit sur le rebord du fauteuil. '' Sherlock...Je...te veux...en moi...Vite. ''. le concerné ne se fit pas prié. Il glissa les long doigts fin et froid dans le boxer du criminel et attrapa son sexe douloureusement dressé d'une main, et caressa son intimité de l'autre. '' Dans...le...tiroir...de la table...basse. ''. Moriarty tendit le bras et fouilla à l'intérieur du dit tiroir. Il la ressortit précipitamment en grognant : une longue coupure traversait le dessus de sa main, Sherlock n'avait pas ranger correctement son cutter. Les gouttes de sang coulèrent sur le torse du sociopathe et il aimait ça. L'autre retenta de plongé sa main dans le tiroir et en ressortit une bouteille de lubrifiant, presque vide. '' Sherly, je ne te connaissait pas comme ça. '' railla-t-il, toujours avec sa voie suraiguë faussement outré.

'' Toujours en pensant...à toi.'' murmura Sherlock entre deux respiration. Moriarty se jeta sur ses lèvres après cette réponse et lubrifia à l'aveugle les doigts de son amant et dirigea sa main vers son intimité. Sherlock enfonçant alors un doigt et sentit le corps de l'autre se tordre sous la douleur et sous le plaisir. Ses dents lui mordillèrent la jugulaire. ''Conti...nue. '' Sherlock obéit et introduisit un deuxième doigt. Jim se cambra et laissa un râle rauque s'échapper de sa gorge. Ses hanches se mirent à faire de lent vas et viens lancinant. Ils se placèrent torse contre torse et le criminel consultant chuchota à son oreille: '' Je. Te. Veux...Maintenant. '' et il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de détective pour sortir ses doigts et venir s'empaler sur le membre long et fin qui se dressait contre lui précédemment. Sherlock sentit les chair étroite dans lesquelles ils s'enfonçait et cela lui procurait le plaisir le plus pure qu'il n'ait jamais connu – même son amie fidèle, héroïne, ne lui procurait pas une telle sensation. Il rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque Jim se mit à mouver son bassin. Le détective prit en main le membre dure du criminel et rythma ses mouvements sur ceux que l'autre lui infligeait. Les gémissement emplirent la pièce. De longues minutes de pêché, de luxure à l'état pure, de corps chaud s'embrassant, de bouches se cherchant, de membre tremblant et d'instant volé.

Ils jouirent ensemble, à la différence qu'une toux féroce suivit l'orgasme de Jim. Il roula sur le côté pour s'allonger à côté de l'autre corps nu. Il toussait à s'en arraché les poumons. Il prit le tee-shirt posé à côté de lui et étouffa le bruit de sa toux. Des larmes de douleur perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et le sang tachait le tissu.

Sherlock se leva, enfila sa chemise de nuit pour se couvrir et disparu dans la cuisine. Un bruit d'objets s'entrechoquant bourdonnait. Sherlock revint, un air décidé au visage, prenant au passage son long manteau de laine qui était sur la table. Il le posa sur les épaules du mourant et en profita pour déposé un léger dans cou avant de planter une seringue dans l'épaule de Jim. Ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en soucier et sourit à son amant d'une journée. '' merci '' souffla-t-il une fois le contenu de la seringue vider dans son corps.

Sherlock s'assit alors derrière lui, entoura son bassin de ses jambes et plaça ses bras autour du torse froid de l'autre. Jim lova sa tête dans le creux de son cou et se mit à chantonner :

_''It's raining,_

_It's pouring,_

_Jimmy is boring._

_You're laughing,_

_You're crying,_

_Jimmy is dying.''_

Son corps devint ainsi lourd, sa voix se tue et ses yeux se fermèrent. Jim Moriarty, le plus grand criminel du siècle, vient de mourir.

**°0OoO0°**

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. Et Rain, j'espère que mon retour te plaira! :)


End file.
